Death (New Earth)
January, 1880 Emperor Norton I died, and Death took him. She told him that she had taken every king, emperor and ruler in history into the afterlife, and of all those she'd met Norton was by far her favorite. Death spent one day of the century as a mortal, as was her custom. She took the form of a peasant girl and spent the day by the Yangtze River with a young ox driver who told her his grand schemes and plans. Modern Day Death met up with her brother Dream and yelled at him for not getting a hold of her earlier after he'd been released from decades of imprisonment. She told him to stop moping just because he felt purposeless after finishing a quest to retrieve his helm, pouch and Dreamstone. Death had him accompany her while she went about her work and cheered him up a good deal. Death heard Element Girl crying and walked into her apartment to talk to her. Element Girl hated her life as a metamorph, and asked Death to take her. Death told her she couldn't but since Ra made the metamorphs she advised Element Girl to speak to him, to speak to the sun, and kindly ask him for an end. Element Girl took Death's advice, and Ra took her life. Death wished Element Girl better luck in her next life. Destiny called a gathering of the Endless, telling them a meeting with the Fates made him aware that he had to call the family gathering to set in motion a chain of events that would cause change and upheaval. During the course of conversation Desire got under Dream's skin by reminding him of Nada. Dream was indignant, but Death said she agreed with Desire, sending his lover to Hell for spurning him was an awful thing to do. Dream vowed to make amends by journeying to Hell and saving Nada's soul. Dream asked for Death's advice on what he should do with Hell. She was confident he'd figure things out, and couldn't stay to chat because she was very busy containing all the souls Lucifer Morningstar freed from Hell when he abdicated his realm. Death came to take Charles Rowland into the afterlife, but his spirit wouldn't abandon his friend Edwin Paine. Death explained that Paine was already a ghost, one of the souls released from Hell when Lucifer retired. Rowland refused to leave his friend, so Death, who was already completely overworked, allowed Rowland to remain on Earth as a ghost. Death took Wanda Mann, who was killed when the witch woman Thessaly brought the moon down to the Earth. Before they left for the afterlife she let Wanda wave goodbye to her good friend Barbie. Death took Bernie Capax, one of Destruction's old friends. When Destruction left the Endless he set up a safeguard that would make it difficult for his family to track him down, and it caused the deaths of several of his friends when Dream and Delirium sought him out. Dream called Death to the Dreaming for advice after he ended his search for Destruction. Death was angry with him because when Dream refused to continue seeking Destruction he was harsh with Delirium, and as a result she closed off her realm. Death told him she was worried Delirium might leave the Endless like Destruction did, and she advised he apologize to her for being so rude. On a parallel Earth Death took Prez into the afterlife. Death didn't like the fact that in that world's afterlife Prez would be in the hands of Boss Smiley, so she told Dream of her interest in Prez and asked him to save Prez from Smiley. Death met Dream and correctly guessed that he'd let things go so far in his battle against the Kindly Ones because he wanted to leave his role as Dream of the Endless, but couldn't abandon his post like Destruction did. The Kindly Ones arrived and Dream allowed them to destroy him in order to save the Dreaming, and Death took Dream. | Powers = * : One of the seven Endless, inconceivably powerful beings, Death is both lord and personification of all death and life, Death meets with the recently deceased and guides them into their new existence. Unlike most personifications of death, she also visits people as they are born. Evidently, only she seems to remember these encounters. ** Gift of Death: Death has the power to free the soul of a body and send a soul to his appropriate destination (usually an afterlife or reincarnation). Death often leaves this task to various Death Gods. For Death Gods or demons to claim a soul instead of Death herself, they usually have to have a valid claim on the soul; either a contract or the deceased worshipped the Death God's pantheon. The exact nature of the relationship between Death Gods and Death itself is unknown. ** Gift of Life: Death apparently is also there at the time of ones birth and can infuse a body with life. She commonly does this at the time of birth or at certain times to give another a second chance (reincarnation) the criteria for the latter is not known. ** : Like all Endless, Death can only be hurt by means that it allows. Besides, if an Endless is destroyed, its personality and powers are instantly transmitted to another person, who must become the new embodiment of that aspect. ** ** ** : It has been illustrated that many members of The Endless take on different forms and personas depending upon the sensibilities of those within their presence. To the people of ancient Mars, Morpheus is also known as L'zorl, the God of Dreams. It has never been established whether H'ronmeer, the Martian God of Death, is related to the Endless. ** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Despite her great powers Death, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs. One which requires her not to spill the blood of family or she is no longer protected as the personification of Death from other Personifications. Another is that she cannot fall in love with a mortal or the mortal's downfall is assured. Death also becomes mortal during one day every 100 years. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In a Pre-Vertigo story, Death once took the form of a distinguished middle-aged gentleman. As a man, Death developed an appreciation for human grief through the recently deceased Margaret Brennan. Death took Brennan as "his" bride. | Trivia = * Being Death, she is omnipresent; literally occupying everywhere on Earth at any moment, but not in a form visible to humans, usually. However, about once a century, Death takes a mortal form in order to understand her charges on Earth. It is unknown whether or not she does this on other worlds also. * Some have interpreted the statement on Death loving a mortal and assuring their downfall as a reversed statement; since everyone will die at some point or another (including her siblings), this could mean that Death loves everyone. | Wikipedia = Death (DC Comics) | Links = | Recommended = }} Category:Endless members Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Sandman Category:1989 Character Debuts Category:Vertigo Universe Characters Category:Omnipotence